mountain_monsters_aimsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cave Creature of Greenbrier County
The Cave Creature of Greenbrier is the eleventh episode of Mountain Monsters season two, and the seventeenth episode overall. The A.I.M.S. team travels to Greenbrier County after a cave dwelling monster known as the Cave Creature. The team pursues the beast through 20 miles of perilous cave systems towards their snares. Summary Trapper and the team drives to Greenbrier county, West Virginia, which Trapper says is home to around 1400 caverns. Naturally, they are on there way to investigate a monster known as the Cave Creature, which Jeff says is 600 pounds, 6 and a half feet tall, and Trapper says is the most humanlike creature they have ever gone after. The Cave Creature is believed to reside in the Blood run cave system, which extends for 20 miles, many of which has not been explored. And since most cave explorers or cavers, cave by themselves, if one went missing they would just be assumed to be a casuality of the cave, so it is unknown if the Cave Creature has attacked anyone. Jeff says the first sightings of the monster were in 1850, and the Cave Creature is said to be the leader of the ghosts of killed settlers. Knowing how dark it is in a cave Buck jokingly says he's afraid of the dark, and asks Huckleberry to hold his hand. In Greenbrier county, the team meets with a caver named Ed, who claims to have seen the Cave Creature while in a cave. Ed has been caving for years, and had never explored the Blood run cave system, and had heard stories of something strange living inside. One day when he was in the area, he decided he'd check it out, alone. Trapper asks him to take the team inside of the cave, and once inside the massive entrance, Ed continues telling his story. When he was coming on a slope in a canyon, he began to feel as if he wasn't alone. He looked up, and high in an opening on the wall, he saw something humanlike looking down at him. It blended into the rock, and he says he wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't moved and he hadn't seen it's eyes. Trapper knows Ed had a great sighting due to the huge flashlight he carried with him, even being able to notice the creature's long arms. Jeff and Huckleberry walk down directly below the the wall where the Cave Creature was, which is 70 feet in the air. They realize the creature would have had to been incredibly strong in order to climb that high, which leads them to believe it must have used another passageway instead. Thanking Ed, the team decides to conduct a night investigation in the area, since the Cave Creature must have to come outside to find food. At night, Trapper tells the team they are going to search deeper in the cave for any sign of the Cave Creature, but reminds them to be careful due to the danger of the caves. They will also search outside of the cave in the snow for tracks. After searching for a few minutes, they find many animal tracks, but no signs of the Cave Creature. Due to the number of animal tracks, they figure the Cave Creature can't be outside as it would have come after them, so it must be in the caves. Once again entering the enormous cave, the team is on edge as the creature can blend in with the rock, and could easily surprise them. They hear a noise, but it's only a rock falling. Eventually, they come across a narrow passage, and Huckleberry and Trapper go in. The canyon is is full of winding turns, and Trapper and Huckleberry keep looking above them, as something could come down from above. After going around another turn, the path gets tighter and tighter, when a noise comes form somewhere, which Jeff and Buck also hear. At the end of the passage, Huckleberry finds a pile of cow bones. They're not fresh, but they now know the Cave Creature is definetly a meat eater, having dragged pieces of a cow inside. Huckleberry is then alarmed to find what appear to be scratch marks, 30 feet high, and also old. The Cave Creature likely isn't using this entrance anymore, the pair return to Jeff and Buck and show them some of the bones. Since the Cave Creature has moved to anyother area of the cave, the team leaves intent on finding another entrance. Next day, Willy and Wild Bill meet at a local farm, where they encounter a strange sight: a cow with a long tongue flopping outside of it's mouth. Trapper shows up, and fills in the details on the Cave Creature. Since a usual trap would not fit in the cave, Trapper suggests they use snares instead. While Trapper returns to the rest of the team, Wild Bill and Willy make their first snare, and Wild Bill attempts to test it on the herd of cows. Unfortunatley, Bill is unable to lasso any cows, so they test it out on Bill instead. Meanwhile, the rest of the team meets with their next eye witness, a man named "Junior" who supposedly has a trail cam photo of the Cave Creature. Junior is an outdoorsman, and while he put out trail cams to get a picture of a deer, he managed to get a photo of something else. The picture which he shows to the team shows the back of something around six or seven feet tall, hunched over. Judging by the picture, Trapper thinks the Cave Creature has got to be at least 8 feet tall when standing up. Junior has no idea what it is, and the team confirms it is the Cave Creature. Junior also mentions he has heard strange whispering noises coming from a nearby entrance to the cave. Taking them to the entrance, "a big hole", as Buck describes it, Trapper notices a worn down path into the cave, menaning the creature uses it frequently. Inside the cavern, the team notices something out of place: a green leaf. The leaf is fresh, and is sitting in a hole in the ground that had been broken open. Trapper believes there was a raccoon or a small animal inside, and the Cave Creature broke in to get at it. They know now that the Cave Creature is incredibly strong, and also, where to put there snares. Thanking Junior for putting them on the right track, they return to the others. Later, Willy and Wild Bill find the entrance to the cave, and climb down inside. They find a narrow passage, and begin setting dozens of snares. Once they have covered every passage, they leave Willy's hankerchief (Which he uses one more time) nailed to the ground to make a marker of how far the snares go. The rest of the team meets with a hunter and trapper named Foley, who has had an encounter with the Cave Creature. Foley says he was hunting rabbits over a hill, when he had his experience. He says he didn't see anything but he heard a noise which started low but got louder coming from a nearby cave. He takes them to a small cave entrance, where he says he was standing a distance form when he heard the noise, and when he got a little closer, he got a recording of it. He heard it four times, and managed to get two recordings, which he lets the team hear. After hearing the recording, which is a deep roar, the team realizes the Cave Creature must have very powerful lungs, and is possibly bigger than they believed. Trapper also can tell that Foley was unaware that he may have been in danger, as the roar was likely a warning to stay back. Trapper says they now know where to start the hunt, to push the Cave Creature towards their snares. In the evening, Trapper, Huckleberry, Jeff, and Buck meet with Willy and Wild Bill, who have everything in place, and tell them they have set 40 snares, so there is no way the Cave Creature can get to the north entrance without getting caught. Willy also tells the team about the hankerchief, which will show them when the snares start. Trapper says the new entrance they just found is a mile or so away from the entrance where they put the snares, so he thinks they can use torches to push the Cave Creature towards the traps. Willy makes a bunch of torches for the team, which will be perfect because the Cave Creature is used to electric lights, and will run from fire to the north entrance. With enough torches, thye head for the entrance. At night, Trapper reminds the team that the cave is full of the things that could kill them, and the Cave Creature knows where they all are, so they must be very careful. Huckleberry also says that he and Trapper heard a noise and had no idea where it came from. Trapper says the plan is enter the cave, and push the creature towards the entrance where the snares are, and Buck has a special job to stand outside the entrance, and if the Cave Creature misses the snares, to turn it back towards them. Once the team is inside the cave, Buck heads to the north entrance. They then light their torches, and begin walking through the massive passageway, while checking ledges for any sign of danger. At the north entrance, Buck begins his watch. In the cave, the team's torches start to go out, so they switch to their electric lights. Meanwhile, Buck hears something inside the cave, and yells for the others inside, but they are too far away to hear. In the cave, Willy sees a ledge past which he can't see anything. As the get closer he notices something on the floor which frightens the whole team: the head of a wolf, still fresh and purposely set on a rock, the Cave Creature's calling card as Jeff says. They keep going, when they hear an noise. Willy says this is when the snares are supposed to start and he looks for his hankerchief, only to find the rock he had nailed it into is broken and it is laying beside it. They also notice the first snare has not been set off, meaning the Cave Creature has gone another way to the right. Sure enough, Jeff sees a heat signature in that direction on the thermal camera. Bill climbs up and looks that way but cannot make out anything as the creature could have gone multiple ways. Trapper moves the team along and has Huckleberry take point. As he does, he hears another sound, followed by more sounds of something moving, and Jeff once again sees something up ahead on his camera. After some confusion, the image disappears again. They keep searching for the creature, and Huckleberry finds a crevice which Trapper has Willy crawl into to see what's inside. He climbs fully in and then turns around, and tells them it breaks into another cavern when suddenly, he is yanked from behind and dragged inside. The team yells in shock, and Willy then comes running back to the team. Shaken, Willy says it grabbed a hold of his leg and pulled him back, but he started kicking and it ran off, and he managed to see it blended into the rock and had long arms. The team presses on, now more cautious than ever, and Willy and Billy climb through a passage and find the next snare has been untouched too. The rest of the team follows until they come across another snare, also untouched, and Trapper believes the Cave Creature can see them. Willy hears the same noise as the one from the recording, and they see at the top of a ledge infront, a figure, which appears for a split second in camera before vanishing. They continue, and Trapper sees what could be a hand print on the crowd, and Willy comes to a hole, where he has another snare only to find it is also untouched. Wild Bill and Willy go into the hole and find there are multiple passages, so the team is unable to track the Creature anymore. They decide to go check on Buck, who says he did not see the creature but he heard. They tell them what happened in the cave, and Trapper decides they couldn't catch the Cave Creature no matter how many snares they set. In a recap, the team is positive there is a creature living in the caverns; they've heard, seen it, Willy has grabbed by it. Buck suggests next time they use dynamite to bring down the cave, but Trapper says there's probably not enough dynamite in the eastern united states to do so. As far a Wild Bill's concerned, the creature can have the cave, and the team heads home. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Cryptids Category:Episodes Category:Season 2